


Reign of Terror

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao vs historic France</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Nanao remembered the French Revolution. Not that she normally went to France, but backup had been called in.

Blood ran in the streets. The Reign of Terror, they called it. Somehow, when she had gone in she had expected Hollows. What she found…

Demi-Hollows were everywhere. Nanao had not seen a Plus since she had arrived.

People were starving in the streets. And the guillotines… Nanao could hear a guillotine from a mile away by now. She wasn't here to fight Hollows; she was here to perform soul burials.

Nanao could hear water dripping from a leak in the roof slow, harsh coughs, and her own slow footsteps.

A little boy was crying. He looked up a Nanao. "Mamá?"

He was perhaps ten and once wealthy, but now starved and dirty. His body… Nanao knew the look of someone who had coughed blood until he died.

Nanao reached out to hold him, while her other hand brought her zanpakutou around to press the seal to his forehead.

She only realized she was crying when it became hysterical. She clutched at where the boy had been and ended up hugging her shoulders, shaking.

Strong arms reached around her and Nanao would have gasped in surprise if she hadn't already been making little sobbing noises from her crying. She looked up through the tears.

"Taichou…"

He turned her around so she could cry into his shoulder and held her till she quieted. Then they went out, together, and performed more soul burials.

Nanao was promoted to lieutenant a few weeks later and she never could quite understand why.


End file.
